1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to telecommunications, and more particularly to a femtocell monitoring system and a monitoring method employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A femtocell is a small cellular base station usually designed for use in a home, banks or small business which allows wireless devices to connect to a wired network using BLUETOOTH or WIFI. The femtocell allows the service providers to extend service coverage indoors, especially where access would otherwise be limited or unavailable.
However, in some high-security locations such as banks and laboratories, cameras are forbidden. Thus, electronic devices containing cameras such as smart phones are prohibited in these places. Hence, it is necessary for the femtocell to monitor and check whether any electronic devices are being carried in the coverage area of the femtocell.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.